


Little Loftwing

by haato_biito



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Lore - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: Huddled between the two, larger birds in their shared nest was a smaller one that was not normally there. The creamy white creature shook its head upon Link’s arrival and gave an innocent chirp, leaving the nest and stepping towards him. It had been so long since Link had seen a baby Loftwing up close – not since he himself was a child – that he almost forgot what one looked like, and acted like for that matter.This, he told himself, he had to show Zelda.





	Little Loftwing

**Author's Note:**

> Just some post-game fluff between Link and Zelda! I was trying to imagine how they would tell each other that Zelda was pregnant when Link doesn't talk and there may not be many ways to tell down on the Surface of Hyrule. Then I remembered the lore surrounding Loftwings, and this was the result!
> 
> Can also be read on tumblr [here](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/162898092212)!

Many, many years had passed since Demise had been conquered and sealed once and for all in the divine blade of the Master Sword. Many, many years had passed since Link had promised to stay by Zelda’s side on the Surface of Hyrule for the rest of their lives. They had grown and matured and loved, and had made a home for themselves together.

They were finally free from the clutches of fate.

After Demise had been vanquished, it was on the outskirts of the Sealed Grounds that the people of the sky decided to create a new beginning below the clouds, and had worked laboriously to build a small town – little enough to make the gigantic land below their feet seem as homely as Skyloft had been.

The town was suitably named: ‘Venterra’, to represent the falling of their once beloved residence in the sky to rest amongst the trees – quite the opposite to ‘Skyloft’.

Humble cottages surrounded the Goddess Statue, and it was not long until the simple and quiet village flourished into a bustling community. The first children born on the land began to grow into playful, flighty things, and the sky once again flourished in color as a plethora of baby Loftwings made their way to Venterra to find their new, infantile companions.

Even on the earth, this ancient ritual was still a regular occurrence.

Within their cozy and homely cottage, Zelda lay curled up in Link’s arms, the sheets of their bed skewed. For Spring, the weather had been surprisingly hot, and the physical contact was enough to keep them warm. Deep in sleep, they did not even notice the light of the new day as it splashed through the windows in their bedroom.

It was so very quiet, as the people of Venterra basked in the sun and let their minds wander. Only the occasional cry of a cricket disturbed the tranquility. Not even the fluttering of Loftwings could be heard. They nestled outside their companion’s homes, resting.

Everything was still. Everything was calm. Not a single creature stirred.

Except when they did.

Suddenly, Link was roused from his slumber, as something large nuzzled into the crown of his hair. Opening his eyes groggily, he looked up to see the massive beak of his crimson-feathered friend, poking their head through the special trapdoor built into the back wall of their room, above their bed. He smiled sleepily and stroked the massive animal, wondering what it was doing. Looking back down at Zelda, noticing her chest rise and fall softly with sleep, his eyes softened.

Her hair lay sprawled out on the bed, golden strands shimmering with a divine glow in the sun’s rays. Her lashes fluttered gently in her sleep, deep in the midst of a dream. Her lips were slightly parted, her breaths even and calm. She looked every bit as divine as Goddess Hylia herself, especially in sleep.

He quietly slipped out of bed, deciding to leave her to rest for a bit longer.

Getting ready without disturbing Zelda and stepping outside to properly greet his Loftwing, Link turned the corner towards the nest adjacent to their home when he stopped in his tracks. He was met with an unexpected surprise. Taking in the scene in front of him, eyes widened and brows raised underneath his bangs, it took him a moment to understand what he saw. Yet when he did, realization glowed on his features, and a smirk lined his lips.

There, huddled between the two, larger birds in their shared nest was a smaller one that was not normally there. The creamy white creature shook its head upon Link’s arrival and gave an innocent chirp, leaving the nest and stepping towards him. It had been so long since Link had seen a baby Loftwing up close – not since he himself was a child – that he almost forgot what one looked like, and acted like for that matter. The chick ruffled its fluffy down and rubbed its head against him, asking for his attention.

It was purely out of impulse that he leaned down to pick up the baby bird, which was about the size of a large Remlit. It sat comfortably in his arms, settling in the nest-like hold, and his crimson Loftwing gave an understanding chirp.

This was a new baby Loftwing, and it had come to their home. It was looking for a new baby Hylian.

Link let a small laugh escape him, hoisting the heavy chick into a more comfortable position. The creature twittered sleepily, enjoying the warmth of his body, knowing that it had found the right place.

This, he told himself, he had to show Zelda.

Yet as soon as he had this thought, something more startling struck him. If anyone else saw what he was holding, the other residents of Venterra would instantly understand what had happened. Trying to conceal the small Loftwing in his arms, a light blush crossed his cheeks and he scanned the area. Luckily, due to the hazy heat of the day, hardly anyone was out, and those who were dozed lazily on the benches or in their front yards.

No one had seen.

Hastily, he took the baby bird inside.

The front door shut louder than he expected, and Link winced. The tiny Loftwing was disturbed from their nap and squawked in shock. He tried desperately to calm the creature, fearing that he had woken Zelda. With his finger pressed to his lips in an attempt to hush the chick, he heard a murmur come from the room next-door.

“Link? Is that you?” Zelda asked quietly, “What’re you doing? Come back to bed…” he heard a yawn escape her, and he turned his head to look at the creamy creature, who stared back at him harmlessly in return.

It was now or never.

Stepping towards the bedroom, Link prepared himself. He could not imagine how Zelda would react to the bird until the inevitable reveal came. Sighing deeply and clutching them tighter in his arms, he approached the doorway. He leaned against the door jamb facing towards her, patting the tiny guardian bird as it chirped happily, yet sleepily, in his arms.

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing an eye drowsily. However, at the sight of the bird, she froze, and stared at Link skeptically, her mind suddenly awake.

“Whose Loftwing is that?” She enquired slowly, standing up and approaching Link carefully. Her white nightgown flowed softly around her, reminding Link of the cloth she used to adorn during her duties as Goddess Hylia’s chosen vessel. Those times seemed so long ago, yet only yesterday at the same time. A strange nostalgia washed over him, and his heart skipped a beat. “It’s tiny…” Zelda commented, tilting her head as she examined the bird, “Only a baby…” she cupped their fragile, creamy head in her hands, and looked up at him quizzically, “Why do you have a baby Loftwing, Link?”

He only smiled knowingly back at her, and patted the Loftwing’s soft down with familiarity. Surely she would have realized by now…

“A baby Loftwing…” Zelda repeated softly, staring at the delicate creature and putting the pieces together. The creature stared back at her purposefully, as if it were trying to tell her something. “That means someone around here is having a child, but who?” she absently played with her bangs. The bird suddenly craned their neck forward and caressed the fabric of Zelda’s nightgown, just above her abdomen. At first she chuckled, stroking the bird’s head, but then another thought protruded in her mind. It stood out amongst the rest, like a bolt of lightning.

That’s when she remembered. She and Link had been trying for a baby for a couple of weeks now… That could only mean…

It was not hard for Link to tell when Zelda had put two and two together.

Her cheeks burned a deep crimson as her heart skipped a heavy beat. Her lips trembled, trying to comprehend the information enough to give a coherent answer, yet all she could do was bring her hands to her stomach and looked back at Link.

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered, and let a breath of disbelief fill the air as she shook her head. “Oh, Link.” She sighed, “I can’t believe it.” The most tender and gentle smile he had ever seen rested beautifully on her features, and something tight and full swelled in his chest. “We’re going to have a baby!”

Link was not entirely sure how to appropriately reply, so he did what he considered to be most suitable and held out the guardian bird. They had stopped rubbing against her and had started to doze off. He offered for her to hold them.

Zelda stepped forward and wrapped her hands lightly around not just the companion bird, but also Link, bringing him into an embrace with the tiny warmth between them. “I’m so happy.” She whispered to him, pressing the bird closer to her chest. The Loftwing seemed to know where their lifetime companion was, and nuzzled their beak back into her stomach. Zelda laughed airily, scratching the top of their head. Link watched her with a grin, wondering just how luck he was to have her by his side. There was something being nurtured inside Zelda that shared their blood, making them one, and they would be bound together for the rest of time. “They knew before we did.” She commented, “Aren’t Loftwings just spectacular?” Link nodded in return, and rubbed her back soothingly.

The three of them stood together like that for long enough that the bird fell back asleep in their arms. Yet none of them felt like moving, or disturbing the creature. They fell into a rose-colored trance, filled with love and thoughts of the future.

What would they name the child? Will they be a boy or a girl? What kind of personality would they have? Would they take more after their mother or their father?

Before they became completely lost in their thoughts, there was a sudden snap as the trapdoor in the wall was opened, and this time, an amethyst-colored head poked inside. It chirped quietly, yet Zelda was so preoccupied that she did not notice at first, and received quite the fright.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, and the baby Loftwing twittered in annoyance as it was disturbed from its slumber. “That’s right, how will I tell Father about this?” she wondered. “Do you think he will take the news well, Link?” Repositioning himself so that he held the baby guardian bird in one arm, he patted the top of Zelda’s head and nodded reassuringly. He and her father got along quite well, and from man to man, she trusted Link’s insight with regards to him. “Thank you. I’m glad you think so.”

Link’s hand moved down to her shoulder, and he patted it twice before turning back towards the front door with the baby Loftwing. She followed behind, knowing that he was returning them to their feathered companions.

Placing the chick back on the solid ground, the Loftwing walked lazily back to the much larger, grander birds. In comparison, the baby looked fragile, clumsy, and innocent. A cheeky smile played on Zelda’s lips as she compared the tiny bird to Link when he was a teenager – barely sixteen years old. Just as lazy and innocent. Yet, shifting her gaze so that it landed on him, she noticed how mature he had become, how much he had aged in such a short time. His mind had been forced to adapt and to accept mortality much quicker than a normal boy should have, and she found herself becoming somber.

Maybe she had grown up too fast, as well.

She stepped forward and slid her hands around his right arm, pressing herself into him. Mentally, he always seemed so far away yet so close at the same time. At times it puzzled her, but she always knew that physically, he would always be right there beside her.

As she watched the baby Loftwing once again snuggle between their two adult counterparts, Zelda’s subdued mood lifted, replaced by the warmth she initially embraced when she understood exactly what that chick represented. The crimson and amethyst Loftwings rested their heads on top of the baby, and provided protecting wings to shield it from the breeze. In that moment, she could not help but feel that the Loftwings were a major part of themselves, and representative of the family that would soon become a reality.

The Goddess Hylia and The Chosen Hero. Their blood would be passed through generation to generation. Zelda only hoped that those children would never have to face what she and Link had faced in the Great War.

She would ensure that the two of them looked after this child as deeply and with as much compassion as they could, nurturing them so they would live full lives, and never know the atrocities of war.

They would ride their Loftwing into the sky, free of despair and corrupting power, instead full of courage and wisdom.

The Triforce glowed ethereally from on top of the Goddess Statue, signifying that her wish had been heard.

“Come, let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an anonymous user on tumblr! Thank you for the prompt! The prompt was: ** _“I'm pregnant.”_**
> 
> [The prompt list can be found here!~](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/162456527792)


End file.
